


I Was Made to Love You

by ArchAngelCondom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Stiles Angst, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchAngelCondom/pseuds/ArchAngelCondom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It was the seventh of February and Valentine’s Day was nearing its ugly head once again. Stiles knew what that meant, while he was forced to stare at all of the smitten and overly enamored couples down the halls of Beacon Hills, it only reminded him that he was going to have to go into the holiday solo once again."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Made to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching the BTVS episode "The Body" when I was like "Imagine Stiles watching this episode" and I came up with the premis for it. Told my friend about it. She wrote I rough draft, I edited it/added stuff and this happened. 
> 
>  Title comes from the BTVS episode "I Was Made to Love You"

It was the seventh of February and Valentine’s Day was nearing its ugly head once again. Stiles knew what that meant, while he was forced to stare at all of the smitten and overly enamored couples down the halls of Beacon Hills, it only reminded him that he was going to have to go into the holiday solo once again. What with Scott and Allison planning a romantic dinner and all of the Nicholas Sparks movies ranging from The Notebook to The Last Song , and Lydia going out with Jackson, Stiles had three opinions: he could suffer through being the third wheel to Scott and Allison’s date again (it was like watching his two horniest relatives doing it in the kitchen during family reunions) or he could go to the club with Danny or he could stay in and suffer single-dom by himself. He looked around, he saw his best friend and his secondary best friend kissing softly and it made him cringe inwardly a little followed by a pang of jealousy. He shouldn’t have felt so discluded from all of the activities; after Harris’ class that morning, he had been shoved against his locker and overwhelmed by the stench of Mary Kay Cosmetics. Since Boyd was away spending the weekend with family, Erica needed a fuck buddy. And while Stiles wanted nothing more than to be motorboating Erica straight into the night, he politely declined. (As he watched her walk away he remembered Isaac was her other decoy and he almost regretted saying no. Almost)

“Do you have any plans for Valentine’s Day yet?” Scott pressed after school, like he didn’t already know that Stiles was perpetually single. The end of the school day was always the same, and if Stiles timed it correctly he had exactly seven and a half minutes to talk to Scott before he would be swept away. Stiles didn’t mind, much, but he preferred not to have to ask if he could talk to Scott alone.

“Ah, no, I’ll probably just say in all night and have a Buffy marathon.” He replied.

“Alright. Suit yourself.” Scott shut his locker right as Allison walked up to him.

“Hey you, ready to get going?” Allison said, wrinkling her nose in the way that always made Scott melt right into the palms of her hands.

“Ready when you are!” He said eagerly. For a split second he looked at Stiles, as if it were up to Stiles if he could leave or not, but Stiles knew better than that. And he knew that that would never be the case.

He was about to say, “yeah, go ahead” but the two of them had already disappeared, leaving him completely alone.

“God dammit!” He shouted. He turned around and started pounding his locker with anguish and a bunch of tension that had been building up for more than half a year. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. He was tired, tired of being ignored; tired of just being “the Stiles that someone needed for research” or “for a ride”; not the Stiles that someone could legitimately talk to or spend time with. What was wrong with spending time with him for once? What was wrong with seeing a movie with him maybe, or going to hang out at Starbucks, just for a little while? Was it him? He didn’t want to believe that it was him, but he couldn’t help but feel it was all his fault. He thought it had to do with the fact he was the only human; now that everyone was a werewolf or an archer they all wanted to spend time together. Even Jackson was the Kanima, and even though he was an enormous tool, he got to have a supernatural transforming ability too and Stiles despised that, about all of them. Once his knuckles were bleeding and he was somewhat satisfied, he collapsed at his feet and allowed himself a moment of vulnerability.

It wasn’t long until he heard a sarcastic, somewhat cynical chuckle, followed by a familiar voice asking “What the hell is Buffy?”

Stiles looked up and saw Derek leaning up against the locker next to his, his eyebrow raised. He scrambled to his feet and wiped his face.

“When the hell did you...?” He stopped mid sentence. Derek was always making himself appear and disappear at will, he shouldn’t have been so surprised.  
Derek remained stoic. “That didn’t answer my question, Stiles.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “It’s a show about a vampire slayer.”

“A vampire slayer?” Derek repeated, snickering. “That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Well she’s technically not just a vampire slayer,” he continued, “I mean sure she slays vampires a lot. But there are also demons, and giant praying mantis beasts and sometimes witches and even werewolves. Of course they’re nothing like real werewolves but, hey it’s a television show”

“Praying mantis beasts?” Derek questioned under his breath, his eyebrows narrowing in confusion. He blinked a few times, his expression returning to his sardonic look as he cleared his throat. “It still sounds ridiculous”

“Yeah well, the real ridiculous thing is the fact you’ve never heard of it before.” Stiles retorted.

“Well excuse me for not having higher priorities than some fantasy television show.” Derek rebutted.

“You know what-” Stiles shook his head and sighed knowing how pointless his argument would have been. Hell, they could have ended up bickering for hours, because that was just how their dynamic usually worked. 

Finally he decided to take matters into his own hands and dragged Derek towards his jeep. As expected, Derek resisted and tried to pull out of his grasp. (Though he didn’t actually escape Stiles’ grasp so he wasn’t trying that hard)

“Where the hell are you taking me?” Derek demanded.

“I,” Stiles gestured to himself, “am taking you to my house to watch Buffy, because someone needs to brush you up in your pop culture” God, you’d think with his keen Alpha senses he would have figured it out. Stiles thought to himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They watched Buffy for the next few days and soon it became a regular thing. Once Stiles’ came home from school he would find Derek waiting for him in his bedroom, which he still found to be very creeper like, and watched Buffy until late into the night. Sheriff Stilinski would be working double late night shifts and when his son wasn’t calling him every five minutes practically pleading to tag along on a case, he became concerned. But one day, he got home at four in the morning and he found the two of them, nuzzling against each other. 

It wasn’t often they would stay up late enough where both of them would end up falling asleep. But when they did, Derek would usually make sure to be gone long before Stiles woke up for school. It always made him kind of sad when he woke up and remembered he had fallen asleep on the couch with Derek, just to realize he had left while Stiles’ was sleeping. Sometimes the portion of the bed where Derek had been laying was Still warm.

Stiles didn’t exactly know how spending so much time with Derek made him feel about him. He knew that they were more than acquaintances, and definitely more than just friends. Stiles had seen the way Derek would look at him; the only other person he could have possibly looked at in that way could have been Laura, maybe. Derek never liked to talk about it, but Stiles could see it in his eyes and it pained him to see Derek suffer.

The other members of the pack, they had their own opinions on Stiles’ and Derek’s dynamic, but they all agreed to some degree that a relationship would benefit the both of them in some way.

And so Valentine’s Day approached. Stiles had managed to dodge the terrors of exchanging saliva and the ever present groping hands, including the actions that were unfolding right in front of his locker (seriously, when did Scott and Allison ever stop?)

He was about to get to his jeep, looking back just in case Scott and Allison happened to notice he had left when he collided with Derek. Of course.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

“For?” Stiles asked, confused.

“I thought we were watching Buffy at your house tonight.” Derek said casually. His hands were buried deep into his jacket.

Oh yeah, that. I was thinking I could just go home, shut off the lights, and eat a whole key lime pie in the dark. He was so bitter today, nothing, not even watching Buffy with Derek could turn it around. “Don’t you have plans? Like a romantic dinner with Peter?” Stiles snapped, he almost wished Derek did.

He could see Derek’s head cock to the side subtly, like he was listening to Stiles’ heartbeat. stiles hated that he had the ability to do that. Derek chuckled and shook his head. 

“C’mon, don’t be such a sour Stiles.” He grabbed Stiles by the shirt collar and dragged him to the Camaro.

“Is this for all those times I’ve called you ‘sour wolf’?” He asked.

Derek didn’t answer but had a hint of a smirk hidden in the corner of his mouth on the ride over.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
The late afternoon ascended into evening and soon enough the two of them stumbled upon “I was made to love you” and once that episode was coming to a close, Stiles remembered why he wanted to lock himself away.

It hadn’t even been a week since his mother passed away that Stiles first watched “The Body” with Scott. He had been pulled from school, which never happened because his dad was always on call. He recalled the look in his father’s eyes; the sickening deadened glare that never really focused on anything, without a glint of hopefulness or life. That could only mean one thing.

At the funeral, Stiles didn’t cry. He had to stay strong for his dad. It kind of helped that Scott and his mom had been there to support the Stilinskis’, because they were sad to see her go as well. And then when they arrived back to the Stilinski household Stiles went up to his room and sat. He sat and watched Buffy with Scott, because becoming emotionally invested in a television show was better than dealing with the real world around him. And not once did he get up or change his clothes; he sat in his suit for almost a week before his dad forced him to shower and change. 

And now, the feelings were all creeping back; the way the blood drained from his face, and his heart literally stopped when he watched the episode. He and Buffy were a lot alike, getting to see their mothers dead. He remembered first laying eyes on her and rushing to her side, hoping that if he took her hand and warmed it he could revive her. And screaming her name, hoping she would somehow break the barrier and hear him, if not for the last time. But how, how could that episode fall on the day of his mother’s own death? Nothing had made him feel more hollow and abandoned inside. And every day he blamed himself for her death. He knew that it was irrational, that there really was nothing he could have done. But somehow the self blame had taken hold of his subconscious and it still hadn’t let go.

His coping mechanism was to avoid it completely. Telling himself that he wouldn’t let the episode get to him. That there was nothing different about it, it’s just another episode of an awesome television show. But it wasn't enough. He was already tense before the episode started, and he almost immediately began to tear up as he watched Buffy come home to find her mother cold and unresponsive on their living room couch. He brought his knees up to his chest and glanced over at Derek, making sure that he was too engrossed in the episode to notice him. By the time Buffy had told Dawn the news he was shaking and trying to hold back sobs. He rested his forehead on his knees and wrapped his arms tightly around his legs. A choked whimper escaped his throat and caught Derek’s attention. He looked over at Stiles, a concerned look on his face. He rested his hand on the younger boy’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Derek said softly, pausing the episode. “We don’t have to watch this.” Stiles lifted his head up and stared at Derek, appalled.

“What? No! We’re not skipping any Buffy.” Stiles demanded, trying to sound strong, but his voice wavered

Derek frowned. He knew something wasn’t right if the episode had caused Stiles’ resolve to break like it had. He knew the boy was stubborn. Stiles would have gone through the whole episode curled up like he was if Derek hadn’t noticed, that thought didn’t make him feel any less worried about him. 

“No...something is definitely wrong.” He insisted. Stiles shook his head fiercely, refusing to give in. Derek’s eyebrows narrowed and he sighed. “Okay, okay” he breathed out, repeated himself and squeezing Stiles’ shoulder “We won’t stop watching. Just, come here.” he gently pulled Stiles towards him. Stiles resisted at first, shot him a look that was a cross between ‘what the hell are you doing’ and ‘stop it i’m fine leave me alone’ but eventually he allowed himself to rest his head on Derek’s lap and Derek began to run his finger through Stiles’ hair, which seemed to relax him a bit. 

“Derek?” Stiles said after a while. His eyes were almost all the way closed.

“Hmm?” Derek murmured.

“Happy Valentine’s Day. I love you.” Stiles whispered. Derek smiled, looking down fondly at the younger boy.  
“I love you too.” Derek confessed. 

And when the stroking stopped, Stiles looked up only for a brief moment before Derek pressed his lips on his own, gently caressing the back of his head.

“Please don’t leave tonight” Stiles said when they broke apart, looking at Derek with hopeful eyes. The corner of Derek’s mouth turned upwards as he leaned in and kissed stiles softly.

“I won’t”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making this seem like a cutesy valentines day fic when it wasn't really


End file.
